Certain components such as ceramic matrix composite (CMC) components for a gas turbine operate at high temperatures and pressures. In particular, recession, off-gassing of silicon hydroxides in the presence of water vapor at high temperatures and pressures, can occur at temperatures above 1500° F. Purge flow may be formed to help cool the surface of components below the recession temperature. However, purge flow may lead to undesirable reduction in turbine aerodynamics and overall turbine efficiency.